elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unfriendly Competition
Overview You are directed to Jensine of Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise by several merchants in the Imperial City Market District, including Ogier Georick of The Main Ingredient and Claudette Perrick of The Gilded Carafe. These merchants comprise the Society of Concerned Merchants. You are asked to talk to her about another merchant, Thoronir. Jensine tells you that Thoronir is selling goods at low prices, causing all the customers in the city to do their deals with him, leaving no customers for the other merchants. It is believed that Thoronir is obtaining his goods illegally in order to keep his prices low, and you're asked to investigate his business practices. Walkthrough Introduction Go to Jensine's shop and ask her about Thoronir and she will tell you that she is the head of the Society of Concerned Merchants. This society is meant to help out all the merchants in the city by working together to keep all business practices fair. Jensine tells you that Thoronir refuses to join the society and won't even talk to any of the other merchants about it. Because Thoronir recognizes all the merchants in town and they wouldn't be able to spy on him without being noticed, Jensine asks you to find out where Thoronir is getting his goods. Thoronir's Supplier Go to Thoronir's shop, The Copious Coinpurse, and ask him about his great selection of items. Thoronir will tell you that the way he obtains his wares is a secret which he will not reveal to anyone. Go outside the shop and wait until no later than 8 pm. Using the wait key you get within an hour of 8 pm quickly. Thoronirwill leave his shop sometime between 8 and 8:30. When he leaves his shop follow him to the The Merchants Inn, the Arboretum District, or sometimes the Temple of the One, depending on the day. Wherever he chooses for the evening, he will stay for about two hours. Wait on him until he leaves. Eventually Thoronir will walk back toward his shop. Instead of going inside, he turns down a nearby street. Just behind the shop is a small lawn where he will meet with his supplier, Agarmir. Thoronir and Agarmir argue about the goods Agarmir has been bringing to Thoronir lately. When they are done talking they go their separate ways. Note: you can meet him there without following him previously, after he met Agarmir in the lawn, stand next to them and a cutscene will start. (be there sometime around midnight). Revealing the Crimes After the conversation between the two, you must go to Agarmir's House. You can follow him or simply go to the Imperial City Talos Plaza District. His house is South on the road just inside the Western gate. While he is home his door is barred and you cannot enter. It is difficult to guess when Agarmir will leave his house. Weekdays he will wander in the afternoon, weekends he will leave in the morning. Either race him home after the meeting with Thoronir, or wait an hour at a time during the day until he leaves. The door has an average lock so you will need to use your lockpicking skill or the Open Average Lock spell. Alternatively you can pickpocket Agarmir's house key from him (if you're not a confident thief, save your game prior to stealing.) then run/fast travel to his house then wait until he leaves. As you search his house, you'll discover that Agarmir has indeed been stealing the goods he sells to Thoronir. Once inside, go behind the stairs to the basement door. There will be another lock to pick. Enter this door and go down the stairs. Inside this room there will be piles of Bonemeal and a shovel, leading you to believe Agarmir is a graverobber. On a table in a corner of the room you will find a book entitled Macabre Manifest, which lists all the graves that Agarmir has robbed and what he has taken. Take this book, leave Agarmir's house, and take it to Thoronir. He will agree to stop buying from Agarmir and tells you he thinks Agarmir is going to rob another grave today. He asks you to bring something else to prove Agarmir has been robbing graves. Travel to the Imperial City Palace and walk through the graveyard until you find the Trentius Family Mausoleum. When you enter the mausoleum, you'll find Agarmir and his partner, Rolgarel. Agarmir tells you he knew you were following him and that he wasn't robbing a grave today. He was actually digging a grave for you and led you into a trap. Both men attack you at once and you must kill them both. If you are having trouble defeating them both: Sneak into the mausoleum and shoot arrows at Rolgarel from the doorway. He will not attack you until you talk with Agarmir or attack Agarmir. After Rolgarel is defeated, you can talk to Agarmir as usual, and will only have to deal with him. If you do it this way, an Imperial Guard may even come in and help you out with Agarmir, but there will also be a bounty of 40 gold on your head. However, none of the loot from this quest counts as stolen, so you will not lose it if you go to jail. Alternative method: Focus on killing Agamir first and when he dies, quickly loot the keys from his body. This will allow you to escape from the area. Rolgarel will follow you, but you can sheath your weapon and run for the guards. The guards will assist you and kill Rolgarel for you, after which you can loot his corpse. This method will not put a bounty on your head, as long as you first went through the dialog with Agamir such that he attacks you first. It may also be possible to just pickpocket the keys from Agamir during battle (i.e.: you might not need to kill him to escape). If you manage to run far enough away from Rolgarel while doing this, he will stop attacking you and will never restart. Instead, he'll return to his place in the mausoleum. Another Method: '''As soon as you enter the mausoleum, talk to Agamir, and initiate the combat sequence. As soon as they come at you, paralyze each with a paralysis spell, and pickpocket Agamir, taking all of his keys. Run out of the mausoleum, and find some guards. Rolgarel will follow you, but the guards will easily take care of him. Then, after he is dead (you can lift a level dependant sword and heavy armor off of him, minus the helmet), go back to the mausoleum. Agamir will not attack you. Take the shovel, and complete the rest of the quest like normal, with little to no combat necessary. '''Pickpocket method: When Agamir leaves his house, follow him to the market area and wait in stealth mode until you are behind him and invisible. Pickpocket his Debaser sword. This takes a while as you are often detected doing this. Equip yourself with the Debaser and return to the mission (searching his house). When you get to the mausoleum go down the stairs and when Agamir comes towards you, back up to a corner of the door. Go through the dialog and then attack the unarmed Agamir and kill him. Search his body, take the key and exit the mausoleum as mentioned above and let the guards despatch Rolgarel. Conclusion After defeating them, you can get the sword Debaser from Agarmir's corpse. You will also need his mausoleum key before you can leave. Before you leave, take the shovel Agarmir was using as the final piece of evidence. Also, take a look around the tombs. Hidden behind the tomb of Calliben Trentius is the enchanted mace, Calliben's Grim Retort. When you return to Thoronir, he tells you he has joined the society and will start selling his goods at fair prices. He gives you the Weatherward Circlet ring to thank you for your help. After talking to Thoronir, go back to Jensine and she will reward you with 100 to 600 gold, depending on your level. Journal entries ;Upon receiving the quest : :A group calling themselves the Society of Concerned Merchants has hired me to investigate a new store that's just opened up in the Market District with ridiculously low prices. They suspect the owner must be doing something illegal. I should pay a visit to Thoronir at The Copious Coinpurse. ;After speaking to Thoronir : :Speaking to Thoronir hasn't revealed any information. Since he's obviously hiding something, I should keep an eye on him, and watch what he does after his shop closes. ;After following Thoronir and overhearing his argument with Agarmir : :I've observed a meeting between Thoronir and a mysterious man named Agarmir. I should follow him and see where he goes. ;After following Agarmir to his house in Talos Plaza : :I've discovered that Agarmir has a house in Talos Plaza. I should go inside when he's not around and investigate. ;In Agarmir's basement : :I've found my way into Agarmir's basement. The place consists of an odd assortment of clothing and trinkets. Most disturbing is the dirty shovel and mud-encrusted boots tucked into the corner and the bits of ground bonemeal strewn about. I suspect Agarmir's stock he sells to Thoronor is taken from the recently dead. I should continue to search carefully for more solid evidence into this grisly accusation. ;After finding Macabre Manifest : :I've found a manifest that seems to detail names of the recently deceased, what they were buried with and their locations in Cyrodiil. I should take this macabre manifest and confront Thoronir, as he may not realize where his merchandise is coming from. ;After confronting Thoronir : :After showing the macabre manifest to Thoronir, he agreed to stop meeting Agarmir. He also told me that Agarmir said he had "something important" to do this very day. I think I need to check out the local graveyard, as the last name on the list was here in Imperial City. I should return with one more piece of evidence of Agarmir's crime to confirm the manifest's contents. ;Upon approaching the Trentius Family Mausoleum : :I've noticed that the door to the Trentius Family Mausoleum has been unsealed. This must be Agarmir's doing. I should proceed inside. ;After entering the mausoleum : :I've located Agarmir inside the Trentius Family Mausoleum. It appears as though he's attempting to desecrate another grave along with someone else I don't recognize. I need to convince him to stop this heinous act. ;After killing Agarmir and his companion : :Agarmir has been slain. Since the penalty for grave robbing is death, it somehow seems as though justice has been done. I should search the gravesite for anything potentially incriminating. ;After finding Agarmir's shovel : :I've acquired Agarmir's shovel still damp with the fresh earth of the open grave. This is the final bit of proof I need of Agarmir's crimes. I should bring it back to Thoronir. ;After returning to Thoronir : :Thoronir has agreed to donate all his ill-gotten merchandise to the local temple and begin selling legitimate merchandise. He also rewarded me with a small ring as a token of his esteem. I should now bring the macabre manifest and Agarmir's shovel to Jensine for my reward. ;After returning to Jensine : :Jensine awarded me a bounty of gold on behalf of the Society of Concerned Merchants for restoring the economy of the Market District to its rightful place. Bugs Be sure that you are not wanted by the law while doing this quest. Once you kill the two in the tomb ensure that you pick up the key. If not and exit you cannot re-enter the tomb and you will have to deal with the quest in your list for the rest of the game. Be sure NOT to take Agarmir's Shovel before initiating the conversation with Agarmir because after you kill Agarmir the you might not see the message telling you that you have found evidence making the quest impossible to finish. Sometimes, you can follow Thoronir to the lawn behind his shop and he and Agarmir will just stand there without talking. Simply see if your sneak meter is lit up, and if it isn't, try again. You need to be sure to stand in the bush. It is not sure whether this is a bug or not. They arrive at the location around 1AM but do not start the quest dialog until 4AM. As soon as 4AM hits, they start talking. It is possible to pickpocket Agarmir's Debaser sword,then when you fight him in the mausoleum he will have another Debaser which you can take. One will count as stolen and the other won't. If you happen to kill Agarmir before starting this quest then starting it will only cause it to never be finished.Thoronir will be waiting in the lawn until its time to open his shop and this happens every time since his supplier is dead. Trivia The name "OFORD GABINGS" in the Macabre Manifest is actually an anagram of "FRODO BAGGINS". The manifest says he is carrying an enchanted short sword with inlaid writing (Sting), a gold ring with an inscription (The One Ring), a travel cloak with silver and grean leaf fastener (given to him by the queen of lothlorian) and a leather bound "travel journal" (it is actually Bilbo Bagginses book "There and Back Again" which bilbo leaves in his possession in the first book) just as Frodo Baggins carries in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Category:Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests